


Such a long day

by Retashi_H_Zeinos_3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Gaster is a Skeleton, Masturbation, Pre-core incident, Sexual Content, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retashi_H_Zeinos_3/pseuds/Retashi_H_Zeinos_3
Summary: Gaster has had a long stressful day at the lab and decides to release some tension... I'm sorry, its not that good at all really. I just needed to post something  because I haven't imported my other stuff yet.





	Such a long day

Gaster locked the door to his private lab and slipped on his trench coat of black. Ready to head home for the night, He set off towards his home and taking his time to think of the things he needed to work on tomorrow. He finally reached his front door and promptly unlocked it and went inside, hanging up his coat.  
Gaster let out a sigh and took a moment to breathe before indulging in 'stress relieving' activities. He strode into his tidy bedroom and laid down feeling a bit hesitant to stoop so low, Gaster inwardly cursed himself. He convinced himself it would be fine and rewarding.  
He conjured up his dark purple magical cock and rapped his thin, bony hands around himself then stroked it slowly at first then gradually increasing in speed. Gaster moaned lowly as he picked up the pace a bit, he knew he wanted something else too but he wasn't about to stoop 'that' low for he was to proud. Gaster gave out a series of low growls as he found a rythem he liked, his moans steadly increasing in volume as he upped his speed. Gaster's cock seeped a thick bead of pre-cum as it twitched in anticipation, nearing its climax. Gaster went just a bit faster letting out some slightly shaky moans, he tensed up significantly and stroked a last few times then came hard into his tired hand with a satisfied deep groan.  
Gaster panted slightly and decked out for a few moments as he caught his breath. He let out a content sigh and glanced at the clock it read '9:20' so he decided to go to get some rest.


End file.
